Chapter 108
Chapter 108 is the one hundred eighth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary The Camarilla manages to escape from the Ravnos Clan's village with the help of the Ghost Lamp. They immediately start bickering while Ge Chen tries to locate An Qi La with Corpse Hand. You Te announces Dye You as his wife and Lilla tries to apologize for her actions in the Forbidden Sphere. Half a month later Yue Jian is still training with monster and after she is done, she faints, much to the annoyance of Set. When she awakes Isis is at her side, She tries to get some intel from the goddess, but fails and this verifies Isis' suspicion that she only fakes her faintings after training. Set and Isis are preparing to make her into Isis' vessel. Zhao Yan is preparing to have some fun with Xi Yan in an amusement park. Fan Le Lao pesters her and comments that this is useless since she is hiding things from her. Zhao Yan is annoyed by him, she is determined to prove to him that their agreement was unsuccessfull to being with. The girls go to the entertainment park, and have great time. Xi Yan feels that they are unfair to Yue Jian, but Zhao Yan comforts her. Xi Yan finally realizes what her problems were, and she overcomes her mistrust toward her family. Ge Chen announces the details of the next mission and warns everybody that they will probably come across with the Sabbat. Description The door to the Dreamworld opens, and the Camarilla leaders come out. The village under them is collapsing. Ge Chen hurriedly mounts on a horse and urging the rest, he takes out the Ghost Lamp to open the way out of the village. Then make it out and watch as the village falls apart. Lilla and You Te immediately start bickering. He scolds her for throwing a grenade in his direction. Their shouting irritates Ai Na and Clain. Fraser soon joins into the foolish interactions. All the while, Ge Chen is using the Corpse Hand trying to locate An Qi La, but failing. This attracts the attention of Dye You. He is aware of that the Ravnos should have two shards, and the other should be in An Qi La's hand. He only hopes that she didn't fall into the hands of the Sabbat. Dye You finds it possible as the Sabbat's leader is resourceful. She finds it strange that he cares about her, as he should have no reason for it. Ge Chen intends to fulfill his promise, and wants to let her be one of their companion. He has no intention of taking the shard out of her. Dye You thinks that it is not the most advantageous for the Camarilla, and is on the opinion that he changed, as he was icecold formerly and have never minded others feelings. Ge Chen tells her that he met someone who tries her hardest and cares about others feelings. He also strikes back that Dye You changed too. She verifies that someone left an impression on her. You Te whishes to share a secret with Lilla, then shouts really loudly to Dye You and names her as his wife, surprising the others. Dye You is not impressed - she never agreed to be his woman. You Te says that her smile is the cutest, and asks her to show it t the rest. Dye You forces one on her face. Lilla has enough of her brother and punches him. Ge Chen looks at them fooling around, and suddenly feels like Yue Jian is at his side. Because of Fraser encouraging her, Lilla stands in front of Ge Chen, and tries to apologize for her rushed actions in the Forbidden Sphere. SHe thinks she was a burden back then, and they failed getting Set's power because of her. Ge Chen is glad to have her back, and thinks that it was because of that they could escape back then. They start their journey to the next village. Ge Chen wishes good luck to Yue Jian in his thoughts. Yue Jian is training against the shadow monsters. Set noticed that she increased the time she train, but still dissatistfied with her progress as she always faints after training. It happens again. Yue Jian awakens to Isis being at her side. She felt that someone is at her side, and asks her if she is always there when she faints, and why does she care about her since she wants to take over her body. Isis admits that her feelings are complicated when it comes to Yue Jian or her sisters. She thinks they were born because of her, and they are very alike, and if they met under different circumstances they could be friends, even family. But things turned out different from what she imagined. Yue Jian asks her what she wants from them and also questions her about her past as she wants to understand her reasons. She would die anyway. Isis doesn't want to talk about this, and is about to leave, when Yue Jian screams at her that she said she can't escape this fate, so why is she so unwilling to share the truth with her. Isis leaves saying that she will know everything after she becomes her vessel. Yue Jian is disappointed that she couldn't get what she wanted out of Isis but is determined to succed. Isis joins Set on a balcon. She informs him that Yue Jian hidden her strength - by faking to faint after training - and that she tried to pry info out of her. Set thinks that they should hurry then and make a vessel out of her. When he says this, he gets a serious headache that drives him on his knees, much to the worry of Isis. Set murmurs that they only have to make one last step to complete their plan and "he" better not dare to interfere. Zhao Yan is wearing red dress and asks Fan Le Lao's opinion. He is not so happy that she is wearing a dress like that since at night it will cold - and her shoulders can be seen. When he learns she wears this to have fun with her sister - Xi Yan asked Zhao Yan to spend some time with her -, he mocks her to be a love struck boy on her first date. He also stabs against her reason to go with her: she hides things from Xi Yan. He also asks her if she is afraid, and drags up the matter of them having an agreement. After realizing, that she dressed up like that for an amusement park, he orders her to change since he is to only one who can see dressed like this. When she refuses, he drenches her with water, and reminds her to wear trousers. Zhao Yan is angry beyond words, and would kill him if he wouldn't be stronger than her. She is also sure that she will not loose their bet, and will make him see that their agreement is unsuccessful. Xi Yan arrives, and Zhao Yan asks some clothes from her. She is offered a chiffon skirt with lace but refuses thanks to Fan Le Lao's former warning. Outside the self-satisfied Fan Le Lao mutters that Zhao Yan still not understands it. When they arrive to the amusement park, Xi Yan thinks back to her discussion with Yi Sai - since her progress was fast and he had to investigate the weapons the Giovanni used against them, he gave her a day-off. He also let her leave the mansion since she couldn't escape because of the bat in her leg, but warned her not venture to far, as she could easily find herself facing the Camarilla. He was also sure that she will try to spend some time with her sister, and mocked her for being stupid. Xi Yan tries to argue with him defending Zhao Yan, but Yi Sai is on the opinion that she is patethically stupid, and is being fooled by her hypocrital elder sister, who sometimes droppes her some sweet - like giving her blood - when it basically costs her nothing, and Xi Yan is only a chess piece on her board whom Zhao Yan would easily abandon. He even makes a bet with her: if it is proven that Zhao Yan truly loves her, she can ask one thing from him (even her freedom, or leaving the Sabbat) but if she is only an easily discarded pawn for he won't care about what she wants as this proves that she is too much of a fool to demand anything from him. Zhao Yan wakes up Xi Yan from her flashback. She is determined to "win" the bet with Yi Sai. Zhao Yan asks what they should do first, and Xi Yan wishes for something "thrilling". They chhose the roller-coaster but they find it too noisy - it is nothing impressive for those, who fight dangerous battles regularly. They try water based entertainments, and Zhao Yan gets a huge stuffed toy as a prize. They start with some awkwardness, but after some time they forget their pain, and get on well and have fun. They simply enjoy the day. They use a photo sticker booth making funny faces on the photos, and Xi Yan prizes one of the photos, she even draws something on it. They visit a wishing well, too. Xi Yan finds it that they are unfair to Yue Jian, since she is probably suffering, but Zhao Yan tries to comfort her. She ison the opinion, that if they don't take time for themselves, they will loose some of their energy because of the stress, and they can't draw out the best from themselves when it is time to fight again. They pray for Yue Jian. Xi Yan decides to get stronger to be able to help her, and she finally found something that makes her life valueable - she wants to be acknowledged by others. And she wishes for one person who needs her. Xi Yan is grateful for meeting An Qi La, since she helped her realize her own problems and she is now able to face them. She always admired Zhao Yan, but she also held the desire to be looked upon by her sisters, and she developed some inferiority problems. If she wouldn't have met with An Qi La, she might have never realized this. But now she is determined to open her heart to her sister, and become someone reliable and needed. She wants to be ackonwledged, and is afraid that one day her sisters will learn to hate her. She tried to push away everybody, because this way nobody could hurt her. She still can't express her feelings to Zhao Yan but she will try hard to believe in her, for once in her life. In her mind she begs Zhao Yan to not abandon her. The Camarilla finally arrives to their destination - which is the closest place to the Prison City, where the last 2 Shard are held. Ge Chen can't find An Qi La, but he can't waste more time on her. He warns his comrades against the Sabbat, believing they will meet with them there, and also informs them that the next 2 Shards are special. The Prison City houses murderers and other imprisoned persons, so the security is tight. Fan Le Lao moves a chess pieces over the location of the Prison City on a map. Fun facts * The title of the chapter (花朝月夕) contains the first characters of the girls' name, and can be interpreted as "Progress of the sisters". * The prize Zhao Yan gets is actually from the "Pillow Boyfriend" manhua. Category:Chapter